Notification
by montez
Summary: This is my missing scenes from the episode Dedication: How Frank's family was notified about the shooting.


Notification  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: Blue Blood is owned by CBS.

A/N: This is my fill in/missing scenes, of Frank's family being notified of the shooting and how they got to the hospital. Hope you guys enjoy-Montez

_Henry_

Henry was going around the house, checking the doors and turning off most of the light, leaving the porch light and light over the kitchen sink on for his son, who was out with some of his old buddies. Henry knew Francis was going to ask the men if they would attend the dedication at the college for Joe. The family had been touched that his eldest grandson's old college had decided to honor him by naming one of the building after him.

Pausing to look at pictures of his family Henry's eyes lingered on the images of his own wife, Francis's mother. Then Mary, his son's wife, then finally Joe. His heart ached at the family that had been lost to them all, but then he smiled as he took in the images of Jamie in his dress uniform, after graduating from the Academy. The one of Danny, Linda with the boys, Erin and Nicki, then finally his only son Francis, Henry was proud of the family he had.

Reaching the stairs, his hand on the rail Henry was interrupted by the doorbell, then knock at the front door. Glancing at the clock he noted it was a little after ten and he wondered who it could be. The knock echoed a second time as he finally reached the door and looked out the window, it was Baker, his son's assistant. As Henry reached for the doorknob his heart wrenched and a sick feeling settled in his stomach, she was part of the detail that was with his son from the moment he left the house until they dropped him off at night, but here she was on the doorstep-alone.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door, "Detective Baker?" Henry could just make out the grave expression behind the young woman's professional face.

When the woman spoke she was straight to the point, "Mr. Reagan, I need you to come with me, the Commissioner's been shot and he's at the hospital as we speak."

Henry felt his heart skip a beat, but wordlessly he reached for his jacket, behind the door. Then without thinking he reached in the top drawer of the table beside the door and withdrew his own service weapon he'd used back in the day, clipping on is belt. He slipped his jacket on, covering the firearm, and followed the young woman down the front stairs to the waiting SUV below that would take him to the hospital-to his son.

_Jamie_

Jamie and Renzulli had just returned to the station, ending another, thankfully, uneventful day on patrol. Jamie sometimes wondered how his brother Danny had ever been a beat cop, his older brother was never good at taking orders and sitting still when there was so much going on that he felt needed to be stopped. But again that was another one of the differences between him and his big brother. Jamie, though anguish to prove himself as a cop, was more laid back, by the book. Since graduating he had wanted to do everything right, the only glitch so far had been the FBI dogging him, wanting him to work with them on bring down the Blue Templar.

Jamie had refused, even once they tried to tell him his oldest brother Joe had been working with them before he was killed. A lot had changed in the last year of his life; he had left his job as a lawyer after Joe's death. The call of the 'family' business was too much to ignore. Because of that decision his fiancée had returned the ring, something that over time he came to accept, though it hurt at the time, she was a lawyer's wife, she wasn't a cop's wife. But he was slowly finding his own way in the world of a New York City beat cop. He was a little unsure of his partner at first; Sgt. Renzulli had been on the beat for many years and was trying to teach him the little things he needed to notice to tell the difference in when someone was up to something and when they weren't. He had come to respect the older man and even considered him a good friend.

So when he heard his friend's voice from behind him, he turned. Something in the tone told Jamie something was up. Just last week Renzulli had comment that he had good instincts and to trust them, well his instincts were off the chart as he watched the older man approach him, slightly pale and shaken. "Renzulli? What is it? What's wrong?" Jamie's mind immediately going to his family, did something happen to Danny?

Renzulli stopped in front of him, running his hand down his face as he took a deep breath, "Look Kid, we don't have all the details yet, but we need to head down to the hospital…" the older man watched some of the color fade from his young partners face, "your dad's been shot, Kid. We need to go."

Jamie heard the words, but they refused to be processed by his brain. Did Renzulli just say his dad had been shot? How was that possible? His dad didn't work on the streets; he had a detail that drove him everywhere since he had become Commissioner. His dad was never along, how could he have been shot? "What?"

Renzulli say the kid was having a problem processing the info, so he gently reached out and took the younger man's arm, "Come on Kid, I'll take you." With that Jamie and his partner headed toward the hospital-toward his father.

_Erin_

Erin looked at the clock, it was almost eleven. Nicki was spending the night at a friend's house, leaving the apartment unusually quiet. It had been a rough year since the divorce, but she finally felt that she and her daughter were finally getting into the routine of just the two of them. The fact her family, more importantly her father, had moved in to help fill the void the broken marriage had caused warmed her heart. Her father had helped in talking with Nicki when the younger girl wouldn't listen to her mother. But he had also been there for Erin when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Then with the Richard Reed incident, it cemented a fact she had always known, her father would do anything to protect his little girl, even if she wasn't so little anymore. She remembered clinging to her father as her emotions finally broke in that hallway. She knew the Reed would have killed her, just like he had done to all those other woman. But when she heard the sound of her father's deep voice, the tone so cold and hard, she knew she would get out of the situation, her father wouldn't let it go any farther. When Reed turned her so she was between them, she saw the look in her father's eyes; it was part fear for his daughter and part hate for the man who was threatening her. When she heard the gunshot and felt herself fall to the floor, she knew it was over. But it was the feel of her father's strong arms around her and the kiss she felt him place on her head that finally made her feel safe.

Glancing at the pictures on her bureau her eye's landed on the photo of her law school graduation. The picture was of her with both her mother and father. Since her mother's passing, Erin had tried to be there more for her father, stopping by more during the week, calling every few days. She had been so happy that the Sunday dinners continued, she had worried that in his grief her father would let them slide, but she had come to learn he needed that togetherness as much as the rest of them and with the help of Linda, Erin and her took on most of the responsibility of cooking on those days.

Stretching, the prosecutor looked at the papers laid out before her, the words had started to blend together which was a sure sign of she was getting tired. Slowly she gathered the items and placed them back in her briefcase. Making her rounds she put a few items away that she had left out in the kitchen, loaded the dishwasher then headed to double check the front door and head to bed.

Just as she reached the door, a knock startled her. Glancing quickly around the room she grabbed the letter opener from the table near the door and cautiously made her way to the door, silently looking through the peep-hole. The image of two police officers was not what she was expecting and she laid the letter open down and pulled the door open. Her mind going first to Jamie then Danny, her worry for her brothers had always been there, but increased drastically after their oldest brother Joe had been killed. Then it was her father that had come to her door, not two officers she didn't know. "Can I help you?" She tried to keep any fear out of her voice; it could be about anything, not necessarily about her family.

"Erin Reagan?" The first officer asked.

"Yes, what's this about?" Erin's resolved strengthened, but soon faltered as she saw the overwhelming concern and worry cross the younger man's face.

"Ms. Reagan, we've been asked to come and escort you to the hospital; the Commissioner's been shot and is there now." The young man glanced at his partner then back at Erin.

"What?" Erin's wasn't sure she heard him right, had he really said her father had been shot. "My dad?"

"Yes mame, I'm sorry, but we need to be going." The officer watched as Erin looked around a second, for just a moment seeming lost in thought.

Erin mind finally clicked, her father was at the hospital and she needed to go. Moving quickly she grabbed her coat, she'd have to call Nicki, but she needed to get to her father. Pulling the door closed she followed the officer's down the hall, "My grandfather, my brother's have them been called, do they know?" She worried what it would do to her grandfather; she had watched how Joe's death had effect the older man, now it was his son. Jamie still seemed so innocent to her, he was her baby brother, it was her job to protect him, how would he handle this. And Danny, she knew her older brother all to well, he would withdraw and let his anger and fear drive him until who ever did this was caught, then her brother would feel, then he would break. But right now she needed to be there, for her family, for her father.

"They are being notified as we speak." The other officer asked as they exited the building. He held the cruiser door for Erin as she climbed into the vehicle that would take her to the hospital-to her father.

_Danny_

Linda and Danny had just returned home from dinner. Actually it had been more like a date; Danny had gotten off a little early and surprised his wife with a nice dinner out. It had been a while since just the two of them had gone out without the boys, who were next door with the neighbor. Linda had watched as her husband talked and even laughed while at dinner. It had been a while since she had seen him really laugh. In the last several years so much had happened that had Danny, most times, withdrawing into himself. They had just been married a short time when 9/11 happened, she had seen how that day had affected her husband. He had taken a leave from the police department and joined the Marines and done his tours in Iraq. When he returned he was different, hardened. She never asked him about that time and he never talked about it. Upon returning he returned to the police department, quickly throwing himself into his work, quickly making it to detective.

Then came his mother's death, followed only a few years later by his older brother Joe's. Linda had watched her husband break; she had worried about him so much during that time. But if she had learned anything over her years as a member of the Reagan family it was they were resilient. Their bond made them a force to be reckoned when one of their own was hurting, especially Frank. He was very protective of his children and he had stayed close to Danny during that time, even as he dealt with his own grief. Linda loved her husband and her family.

"So what'd ya think babe? Did I do okay?" Danny put his arms around her waist as he gave her a quick kiss.

She loved his playful side, since it was so rarely seen. "We'll Detective Reagan I believe it was a very well executed plan." She reached up and kissed him back. "I should go get the boys."

He held her a moment longer, "Can't that wait?" His forehead leaning into hers.

Before she could answer the door bell rang, she watched as Danny blew out a tired breath, "I think they saw us come in." Danny leaned in to kiss her again, before heading toward the door.

Looking out the small window, he gave Linda a confused look as he pulled the door open. "Captain?"

Danny stepped back as his boss entered, Linda noticed the man looked worn and worried. "Reagan…" The man glanced at her then back to Danny, who she noticed shifted nervously, she could tell by the look on his face that he knew something bad was up, why else would his boss be here. "Look, I'll get to the point. You're father was shot tonight. He's currently at the hospital, the last I heard he was rushed into surgery. Other than that we don't know much."

Linda moved her hand to her mouth. Her mind not processing what they had just been told, Frank had been shot. She looked at her husband, who had visibly paled, "What?" she heard him ask, his tone confused. "How the hell was he shot, he has a detail that's with him, where were they?" Danny started pacing, anger in his voice.

"Like I said we don't know the details of the incident, only that I was sent to see you to the hospital." Danny looked at his captain.

Someone had shot his dad, "Oh God…" Danny's hand came to cover his eyes a moment as he leaned against the end of the couch, Linda made her way to his side. When she touched him, she felt his whole body trembling, could hear his ragged breathing as he was trying to school his emotions. That was something about Danny only his family knew. Though on the exterior Danny Reagan was as tough as nails; underneath he was a very emotional person, the mask he wore took a lot of his energy to maintain, but this… Linda could already see the small fissures forming.

"We need to go Danny…" She whispered, trying to contain her own emotions. "I'll call the Davison's make sure they can keep the boys, then we need to go." Danny nodded as he continued to get his breathing under control.

Within a minute Linda had returned to his side, giving him his coat as she grabbed hers, "You ready?" she whispered as her husband's boss opened the front door again.

"No." he responded, "God, Dad…" Danny mumbled as they followed the Captain out the door to the car waiting for them in the street. Once getting in the back Linda watched as the mask her husband wore slipped back into place. She knew her husband well enough to know it would not slip again, Detective Reagan was back in control and she wouldn't see Danny again until whoever had shot Frank was captured. She jumped slightly as the sirens on the vehicle were activated, speeding them to the hospital-taking Danny to his father.


End file.
